


What You Want

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Jacob, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, F/M, Jacob literally chokes the deputy out, Knotting, Mates, Somnophilia, extreme dub con, gonna go ahead and tag it as non con, omega!rook, read the tags, this is rougher than what I usually put out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Jacob learns the deputy is his mate and sets out to subdue her





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda may or may not want Jacob to choke me out too
> 
> Also you better read the tags. This is rougher than what I usually turn out.

Jacob had known who (and more importantly _what)_ she was the moment she'd entered the church and he'd been fixated on her ever since.

She frustrated, infuriated and enthralled him all at once.

There was a part of him that was downright  _wounded_ to be ignored by his mate during their first meeting. She should have pulled away from her group and approached him immediately.

It was her pride, he'd realize later, that kept her bunched in with the others sent to arrest his younger brother.

Her pride got her into quite a bit of shit as it turned out.

He'd naturally informed his family of this turn of events the next time they'd regrouped. The news was met with conflicting emotions- Joseph claimed it was a joyous occasion, that she'd been chosen to break the seal for a reason. John had seethed at the trouble she caused. Faith kept her mouth shut.

There was quite a bit about his pup he'd learn over the coming months. Everyone knew she was to be captured, not killed, and deposited on Jacob's doorstep once subdued.

His Rook didn't take kindly to being 'subdued'. She outsmarted every hunting party John sent her way and wasn't reactive to Faith's bliss like she should be. She stayed the hell out of the Whitetails and Jacob tried to not linger too much on that. Insecurity nagged at him at night, the knowledge she should have a mating mark on her neck by now and his child in her belly burning at him.

Every exploit of hers in John and Faith's regions only fueled his fixation-turning-obsession. His omega was no wilting flower, meeting opposition with barred teeth.

Clearly she was not going to come to him. His little mate would need to be captured, tamed and tempered.

The first  _whisper_ of her in the Whitetails has Jacob out of the Veteran's Center and hunting her down.

She was a crafty thing, hiding her scent from him and trying to lay low. He wondered if their meeting had induced a heat in her yet- there was no way to know, but if she hadn't yet she must be coming up on it soon.

If the rumors of what a little hellion she could be were to be believed, he'd need her heat cycle to settle her down and accept her place in the Project.

Three days into his hunt Jacob was keenly aware of two things; he was closing in on her and the hunt was bringing him into his rut.

The next day he stumbled across her by chance and she's off like a shot. Jacob was ready, prepared for the inevitable fight or flight he'd endure to claim his mate.

Granted, he assumed she'd fight but he didn't have her pinned yet.

The little witch was smart, trying to play her smaller size to her advantage and clamor her way through small spaces to lose Jacob. The temporary obstruction was just that- temporary. The Soldier was laser focused and putting all his energy into getting around or through every obstacle she presented him with.

His erection strained against his jeans, aroused by the chase and the promise of finally having _her_.

He almost didn't know what to do with himself when he caught her. A fork came unexpectedly in the road and Rook made the amateur mistake of hesitating. Jacob had seized the opportunity and tackled her to the dirt.

The pissy omega assuredly had not taken kindly to that, hissing and spitting at Jacob while he attempted to restrain her. His little omega was not the type to roll over and mewl demurely at the first alpha to pay heed to her- she'd made that clear blowing up his brother's silos despite the increasingly dramatic theatrics from John.

No, she was many things right now (livid, thrashing, cursing obscenities at him, snapping and snarling- the list went on) but demure sure as hell wasn't one of them.

Every move she made entranced him even when she was trying to pig root like a rank bronc to shake him. At the end of the day he was bigger and could simply wait her out by leaning his weight into her.

“Is all this fuss really worth it, pup?” he questioned her, face flush with excitement as he eyed her. “You know you don't want to fight me.” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as she hissed louder and thrashed harder.

Wrestling with her had him leaking like an inexperienced teenager. He was certainly eager like one- the chance to prove himself to a mate had him wound tighter than anything. And to think there'd been a time in his life when he'd pondered if a mate would _bore_ him, some feeble minded omega fainting at the slightest sight of confrontation.

He managed to wrestle her onto her back, wrangling both of her delicate wrists into one hand.

Fuck, he couldn't _think_ with the erection between his legs. Everything in his system told him she was not his yet- he had to _show her_ that he was worthy of her submission.

His body was nestled between her legs, groin pressed flush against her own.

“All of this running and fighting's gotta have you exhausted. Wouldn't you rather be home tucked away in your nest?”

The expression on her face was unreadable but her opinion on his question was readily apparent when one hand slipped from his hold and cracked him across the face.

God, he was in love.

Even as she hissed and spat what a bastard he was as he struggled to get her freed arm re-pinned, he laughed and shook off the sting from her blow.

He'd been borderline belligerent when John had swept into his room with a condescending eye regarding Jacob's lack of appropriate bedding. His baby brother was spoiled by his former life, or so the Soldier had been convinced before hand. Now? He still wasn't certain if the nest he'd made would entice his snooty little Omega but it was leaps and bounds better than the bare bones bedding he'd had beforehand.

He _might_ be able to get her to accept it. If he could get her to stop staring at his jugular with wide eyes and barred teeth.

The low, disgruntled yowling had started the second he'd pinned her and not stopped unless she was hissing at him- sounding every bit like a pissed off cat.

Jacob was no rookie to ruts, having enough control to evaluate the situation and try to coax his female to stay with him even as she resisted him tooth and nail. Grinding his erection against her clothed heat he let that low alpha rumble loose, deep from his throat and meant to coax irate omegas. Her sour expression softened for all of 5 nanoseconds, not so easily placated.

Despite her mind's resistance to his advances, she could only fight her body for so long before biological imperative kicked in. Her hissing and snapping didn't stop for a second but the smell of her arousal slowly permeated the air as he continued to grind into her, thickening with each roll of his hips.

At the end of the day, her intended Alpha was prepping her to breed her and there was only so long her body would resist before it gave in to instinct.

Able to get his own pants undone and down his thighs with one hand, Jacob wasn't having quite as much luck with her own clothing.

Knowing full well the onslaught coming his way the second he let go of her arms, he tried to work quickly. Managing to haul her pants over her hips and to her knees as she cracked another hand against his jaw, he was steadfast and focused on his task until she flipped underneath him to try and scramble away on her hands and knees.

“Oh no you don't, sweetheart,” he growled, both hands grabbing her by her waist and snatching her right back to him.

Without her jeans or underwear to hide her scent, Jacob knew without question his little mate was as wet as she was pissed.

“Your pride is going to be the death of you- I know you want this, why delay the inevitable by fighting me?” She had to want him- what Omega wasn't willing to fall over for their Alpha's attention?

“Make me.” The challenge threw the gauntlet down, one he wasn't afraid to accept.

Admittedly most Omegas didn't demand to be coerced and forced, but who was he to deny her?

“Oh, that won't be a problem, sweetheart. How many times have you fucked yourself through your heat waiting for the day I'd find you and pin you down?”

Rutting against the plush flesh of her ass nestled tight against his hips, Jacob relaxed a bit too soon- eyes closing with a sign as he pressed his forehead against the back of her neck while he continued to grind against her- his hardened cock slipping from her rear to rub between her slick folds.

“I'd bet good money there's a toy with an inflatable knot, a big bottle of lube and some paperback bodice ripper in your nightstand drawer. Am I wrong?”

She swung at him again, twisting her torso despite how awkward the motion was. The blow glanced rather than landing with full force, Jacob returning an irate growl of his own as his teeth embedded in the back of her neck.

It wasn't a claim bite. It was a “cut your shit” bite that had the intended effect of freezing her in her tracks. He took advantage of the stillness, one hand reaching between his legs to guide himself inside of her. Her blood was on his teeth and the tip of his tongue as he pushed into her. Licking at the blood that welled at the firm bite marks, the sound that escaped him was one of pure satisfaction finding her body willing and readily spreading for him. She keened underneath him, whining at the pain of his teeth and the pleasure his dick brought her as he stretched her out with every easy thrust.

“Jacob,” she panted, head tilted to watch him over her shoulder with a strange expression on her face.

He growled at her, that soothing rumble intended to placate her. Some of the tension melted from her back but not all of it- he could feel the residual tension there as he thrust in and out of her with demanding strokes. Her eyes drifted shut, head hanging down as she mewled and pushed back into him.

He watched her relax into his grip further, her hormones finally kicking in and getting the better of her.

“That's my good girl. Take all of it.”

The words “good girl” seemed to wake her up and not in the positive, life affirming kind of way either. In an instant she was scrambling and hissing and spitting again. The tension in her back reappeared with a vengeance as she prepared to do something stupid.

She didn't try to hit him again, instead favoring trying to claw at his face. Those fucking nails were sharp but it wasn't like he had much skin on his face left untouched by the chemical fire all those years ago. While not spurred by vanity, he was still attached to his eyes which the rank bitch had headed straight for.

Ignoring the clawing at his forearm as one hand wrapped around the delicate column of her throat, Jacob wasn't fucking around or teasing as he squeezed her throat.

He had enough of himself in check to not crush her windpipe or anything that would cause lasting damage, but he was absolutely putting enough pressure to cut off her air and impede bloodflow to her brain. Not pausing in his thrusts, he nosed at the nape of her neck while ignoring her clawing at his forearms. Sputtered pleas and curses ignored, he merely reached his other hand around to circle her clit. From the rapid spasms around his dick he was getting exactly what he wanted, pushing her closer to her orgasm as she squirmed and mewled for him to let up.

She stiffened all at once, nothing moving but her cunt clenching around him as she cried out in climax.

All her weight dropped into Jacob's grip as she passed out, held against him by his hold on her neck as his forearm helped support her weight.

Lowering her body to the ground, he turned her over so she was on her back once more, pulling her pants all the way off before settling back between her thighs with one leg over his shoulder.

Her expression was softer now, but that was to be expected considering she was passed out.

When Jacob entered her again he took his time, allowing himself an indulgence he couldn't take when she was hissing with raised hackles.

Even in her sleep she was mewling and whining for him, pretty little noises that were definitely doing it for him.

While she wasn't in heat yet, Jacob's rut had him riled up enough to try and knot her. There was no guarantee if she'd catch from it, but certainly no harm in him trying either. His deputy wasn't liable to calm down until he bred her a few times and gave her some rugrats to worry over. Hormones were a hell of a thing and while she might fight him tooth and nail to accept her lot in life, it was unlikely she'd reject her own offspring even if she wanted to buck up against him.

One hand lightly gripping the leg over his shoulder, Jacob nosed against the soft skin of her calf with a low rumble as he chased his own end.

“I know what's going on in that pretty head of yours,” he rumbled lowly as she started to slowly come to.

“You know we're destined for each other but you'd rather choke on your pride than turn your back on the resistance for me,” that sentence was uttered with mild resentment, a harsh thrust accompanied by a pleading whine as she listened half-dazed.

“You want a horror story to spin them so you can look them in the eye next time you see them- that I forced you, threatened you, didn't give you a choice,” his pace softened, lips pressing gently against her calf. “I'll give you your story, sweetheart. I'll be a good Alpha and give you what you want- a way to salvage your pride even as you're crying for my dick like a bitch in heat.”

Christ, he was _achingly_ hard at the thought of her in heat. Hopefully he hadn't missed it, otherwise it'd be a long six months until she cycled again.

Fucking _finally_ he could feel it- the start to his knot swelling, continuing to fuck the dazed deputy in the forest floor as she keened quietly. Gripping her leg for leverage as the knot expanded and caught ever so slightly without locking inside of her, Jacob reveled in the way she became more alert only to keen for him at the sensation.

Fucking her on it, he growled and snapped his teeth at her as she bucked and whimpered underneath him.

One last thrust (that he had to put a bit more effort into) slid his knot home before he tied with her. The pressure was _incredible_ , Jacob groaning lowly as he pressed his hips snug against her to keep every last drop inside of her. Hand reaching between them he teased her until a sharp squeal escaped her as she came.

Panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, he watched her come down from her own orgasm. Whether her impromptu nap had made her think twice or she was simply too tired to get sour with him had yet to be seen. The results were the same either way; an exhausted Omega hanging off his knot.

“Rest up while you can, Sweetheart. We've got quite the hike to get back home after this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr (ivymarquis) and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
